Kyle "Gust" Munroe
Backstory (Both Einar and Gust share similar backstories, so this will be a copy/paste for both pages) Kyle and Einar were split at birth. Though, their story goes back years before they were born. A cult, many years ago, tried to summon the antichrist. They thought that the best way to do it was to mix godly DNA with that of mutants. They thought over every choice, and came to the conclusion that Storm and Loki were most likely to produce such a child. Storm, with lightning powers, is the embodiment of chaos, power and unpredictability. Loki, being the god of chaos and mischief was an obvious choice. The cult then made a love spell between the two, who soon married. Less than a year later, Storm was in labor. A member of the cult was waiting to steal the baby at the moment it was born. But then, something unexpected happened. Storm had twins. The cult member fled, unsure of what to do. The love spell was set to break after the birth of a child, and once they both realized that their love was an enchantment, each took one child and split, pretending it never happened. Kyle was raised among mutants, and soon learned and mastered his powers by around 14. He was given the affectionate nickname "Gust" to go with his powers. He lived a happy life, despite never knowing his father. Einar was left to fend for himself most of his life, and became angry that he never knew his mother. Despite a lack of help, he completely mastered his powers by 10. (Powers will be explained in a bit) Neither ever knew both parents for a long time. The parents never told anyone who the other parent was, no matter what anyone did. Both children were monitored by the cult constantly, for anything. As fate would have it, the two met by pure coincidence. They thought it was weird that they looked so similar, so they kept in touch as pen pals. By the time they were 20, they agreed to meet again in person. They didnt bother beating around the bush when it came to their similar looks. It wasnt long before they realized their shared lineage. They soon became best friends, forcing Loki and Storm to meet once again. The parents didnt approve of the two hanging out together, but couldnt help it. The two soon became a duo, (but not an item) and helped each other practice their skills. After some talking, they became a crime fighting duo comparable to Batman and Robin. They went under the names Typhoon and Landslide and traveled around the world, fighting crime as they could find it. But then things went a little downhill. Kyle began questioning himself and why they fought crime, arguing that crime kept things exciting- with everyone on their toes. Einar got suspicious, and then Gust just up and dissapeared one day. Einar looked around, and found nothing. A few days later, crime worldwide was at an all time high. Einar found that Kyle had joined the cult that was monitering them- and that he was the embodiment of the antichrist the cult was looking for. After a fight, Einar was left severly injured, and would not have lived it Kyle had not shown mercy. Einar then returned, with help from Thor and Wolvering for a rematch with Kyle- Professer X could not control him. After a touch battle, Kyle was defeated- but the antichrist wasnt done. He "Lept" from Kyle's conscience to Einar's. Einar was struggling, but somehow managed to repel him back to wherever he was trapped before. The two then went on as before, and reversed the crime that the cult started. Appearance and Personality Gust is a strategist, always looking for an opponent's weakness to exploit. He is always calm, cool and collected, but always seeks a peaceful resolution before resorting to fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, likely 8-A with Hellish power ups Name: Kyle Munroe, Gust, Typhoon Gender: Male Age: 25 Origin: Marvel Classification: Mutant Attack Potency: City Block level+, likely Multi City Block level with Hellish power ups Speed: Subsonic '''combat speed and reactions (able to keep up with Thor in combat), '''Supersonic travel speed (at least Mach 2) Lifting Strength: '''Normal human, Building with Aerokenesis, more with Hellish power ups. '''Striking Strength: '''Class GJ, higher with Hellish powerups '''Durability: City Block level+, likely''' Multi City Block level''' with Hellish power ups (able to take hits from Thor) Stamina: Superhuman due to regeneration Range: Line of Sight Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Human, possibly Genius level (Formulated plans to break into secure government facilities) Weaknesses: His Hellish Enhancement and Possession leaves him vulnerable once it's use has been done, with the possession one leaving him in a coma; In addition, H. Possession leaves him causes Gust to lose all sense of reasons and strategy, making him go into a rage that can leave him open to things he would otherwise be able to note and counter against. Powers and Abilities: Aerokenesis, Lightning creation/manipulation, Hellish Enhancment (x2 multiplier to speed, power and durability, leaves him vulnerable once it's ended), Hellish Possesion (x5 multiplier to speed, power and durability, he loses all sense of strategy and goes into a rage, falls into a coma once it's ended). Notable Attacks and Techniques Gust always keeps a good distance between him and his opponent. To help this, he can trap opponents into a small tornado to immobilize them. Note that these "tornadoes" cannot be used to do much damage, if any. He usually baits his opponent's abilities and strategies by using his lightning manipulation to annoy them. After that, he fights according to how he can best counter his opponent's strategies. He usually lets his opponents tire themselves out before finishing them off. If he's in a bad position, he'll use Hellish Enhancement, and if that doesnt work, he'll go to Hellish Possession as a last resort. Other Feats -Can summon F2 tornadoes in base form (Takes nearly all of his focus, is implied he can summon stronger ones with hellish power-ups.) -Almost beat Thor, Wolverine and Einar combined (Note that these are the movie versions of Wolverine and Thor, not their comic book versions) Wins and Losses Would lose to Aang in a fight Category:Grnmachine1's Pages Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters